


Silent Screams

by MrsMars777



Category: Ed Sheeran - Fandom
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMars777/pseuds/MrsMars777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed Sheeran short Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Diana POV**

It was a long and exausting day from work. There was a car accident as I was driving which made the 10 minute drive to my apartment longer, but I still managed to get home safe. I put the key into the doornob of the apartment. I slowly and quietly opened the door trying not to make a sound because it was two in the morning and Ed was probably asleep. 

I then took off my pink heals and tip toe my way like a ninja through the hallway and to our room. As I slowly opened the door, I found Ed peacefully dreaming. A smile then drew on my tired face.

I quietly put on my purple pajama shorts and blue tank top as soon as I finished brushing my teeth to prepare to go to sleep. I got under the sheets and placed my head on my pillow hugging Ed from behind. He must be exausted from all those concerts. We barely have time for us anymore. 

Today was our 3 year anniversery. I was extremely disapointed that work had me change our plans. Ed's phone rang. He quickly hopped out of bed like a ninja frightened by the sound of the loud ring. 

"Hello?" He answered in a tired annoyed tone. I couldn't really hear what was being said through the phone. "What!!??" He yelled. "No!!! This can't be!" tears were then escaping from his ocean blue eyes. He hung up. "I can't believe this." He said looking at the ground. 

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked softly. He covered his face with his hands not answering my question. "Ed?"

He got up and put on his shoes and purple jacket. He got his car keys and ran out the door. I was utterly shocked that he didn't acknowledge me! I followed him ignoring to lock the door. I got in the car he was in.

"No no no no no..." he kept repeating to himself as he lowered the volume to the radio. He then started to rub his forehead in stress. 

"Ed! What's wrong? Why aren't you speaking to me?" I asked him. He once again ignored my question putting his seatbelt on and starting the car. I then put my seatbelt on. "Fine."

After 10 minites of silence, he then started weeping. Ed stopped the car at the scene of a car accident. The car must've gotten slippery from all the snow on the road and somehiw flipped upside down. It was the same car accident I passed as I was driving home. Did someone we know die or get injured? 

Ed's silent tears turned to loud screams and cries. 

I looked around at the cars. One car looked too familiar. It looked like.. the car I drove from work to my house... 

That's impossible! The licence plate was EXACTLY the same as mine... no. This can't be! Someone must've crashed my car!

I then look around to see who was in the car. The car was upside down, so I bent down and I see a woman covered in blood and her hair. I sweep her light brown hair away from her face.

I was extremely shocked to see who it was. The woman in the car accident was.... me. I turn around to go were Ed was crying loudly.

"ED!!!" I yelled. "ED!! ED!! ED!!!!" I yelled louder and louder and got on my knees. He couldn't hear me. No one could! A firefighter walked up to Ed who was screaming and crying on the ground near the car.

"She's.. gone." The man said. "I'm sorry son."

"NOOO!!!!" He yelled even louder. "No." He pulled a red little box from his purple jacket. He opened the box. "Happy anniversery" he whispered.


	2. Before the Storm

**Ed's POV**

~Before the Accident~

 

8:15 pm.

I had set up our whole appartment too look like Hawaii. I had put fake palm trees on every single corner of the livingroom. I even put a small little kitty pool with water and roses. Candles enlightened the whole apartment.

The clock read 1:45am.

Today (technacly yesturday) was my 3 year anniversery with my beautiful girlfriend that is just complete perfection with no flaws Diana (no relation to author of coarse XD). Because we have been together commited for such a long time, I felt that it was the need that I finally pop the question that could change our lives.

Unfortunatly, that question would have to wait. She hasn't come home yet. Because I had to go to the studio early in the morning to record more songs, I decided to sleep now. I wanted to wait for her but, I was getting tired. I then drifted to sleep.

***********************************

Her light brown hair danced as the warm Tennesee summer breaze glided through her hair. She looks so beautiful as we were lying on the hood of my car looking up at the stars.

"I have to ask you something..." I said sitting up and looking down at her.

"Yes?" she wondered smiling and looking up at me.

"What do you see?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean... your future.. what do you see in your future?"

"I.. I see you." she smiled looking at me with those hazel green eyes as I blushed. "what do you see?" 

"I see-" 

(A/N: If you can reccognize this scene, you are awesome.)

~RING RING RING~

2:03 am

I was startled and hopped out of bed from my dream as soon as I heard my phone ring.

"Hello" I said through the phone sounding sleepy.

"Hello Mr. Sheeran" the man said in a sad tone. I could hear sirens through the phone. At that point I knew something was wrong. "there was a car accident in Highway 80 due to snow. We looked though the car and found your number as an emergency contact. Diana has been in a car accident."

"What?!?! No!!! This can't be!" I wailed. I hung up the phone. Warm tears escaped my eyes."I can't believe this." I said to myself looking at the ground. This was our 3 year anniversery!!! She was and is the love of my life!

I covered my face. I can still hear her conforting soft voice in my head saying my name. I shot up off of sitting down on my bed. Quickly grabbing my purple jacket and keys, I ran out the door forgetting to lock the door. 

I got in my car and lowered the volume of the radio. "No no no no no..." I said to myself. rubbing my forehead in stress, i put my seatbelt on and started my car. All of the sudden, my heart rate was slowing down and I was feeling a lot more calm but the car temperature got colder. 

Ten silent minutes pass. I was at the scene of a car accident and my heart just stopped. This was the death bead of the love of my life. I ripped the seat belf off of my body and got out of the car. My weeps turned to loud cries and screams.

"WHYY!!!???" I yelled to the top of my lungs. A firefighter came to me.

"She"s... gone.. I'm sorry son." he said sympathetically.

"NOOO!!!" I yelled even louder. "No." I pulled out a small red box from my purple jacket. "Happy anniversery" I whispered to myself. I kissed the ring and dropped it on the ground. I then picked the ring up and held it up in front of me.

"What I saw in my future... was you."


	3. Anybody Out There?

**Ed's POV**

~6 Months Later~

1 pm and I finally get the courage to get out of my bed. Her clothes were scattered along my bed and the floor. They were the last things I had of her and they protect me from the fear of accepting reality.

My main three fingers rub against my beard. I stare at my bowl of cereal waiting for something to happen. Someone to great me. Someone to comfort me. Someone to try to chase the crazy right out of my head. Her.

I haven't dared to open my mouth and speak to other people or sing. I do talk just either talk to myself or specific people. My friends keep telling me that I need to see a therapist but I'm not in the mood to talk about her. Not yet. She's gone but that doesn't mean she won't be back. Right?

As I continue to stare at my breakfast, the door bursts open. I didn't bother to turn my head because I already knew who it was. Harry.

"Hey mate you know what we have to do." he said.

"Harry not now." I said quietly while whispering at the end.

"No. I'm tired of seeing you like this. I'm taking you to see someone.. and I don't care what you say." he demanded.

"She's.. she's coming back." I said choking back my tears. "She promissed me... she'll be back. She's just... taking her time. I'm willing to wait. I will-"

"She's not coming back." Harry cut me off. "Diana is not coming back." I broke down into tears. 

"You don't know that!" I yelled knowing how crazy I sound.

"Ed, Diana's gone. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. She won't be back. She's dead. I'm taking you to see a therapist whether you like it or not. You need help. Now get your ass up and get in my car."

"I don't see how this is going to help me..." I trailed off whiping my tears. "I'll go." Harry's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in happyness and surprise.

What Harry told me, was the painful truth.

~14 minutes Later~

"Alright." Harry sighed. "I'll pick you up when you're done."

I got out of his car and closed the door. I was shaking with fear. I'm not ready for this. This is too early for me. Unfortunatly Harry drove off fast not giving me a chance to want to get back in the car. But then again he's right.

I need to see someone and it's time I change. 

What if I don't want to?


End file.
